The field of art to which the present invention relates is apparatus to improve the separation of fluids having different densities. In particular, the present invention pertains to an apparatus which facilitates the separation of two fluids having different densities. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for mounting in a fluid separation zone adapted to improve the gravitational separation of fluids having different densities, said apparatus comprising: (a) fluid entry means connected to an opening into said separation zone; (b) fluid distribution means mounted upon the terminus of said fluid entry means within said separation zone; (c) said fluid distribution means including at least one aperture whereby said fluids are dispersed within said separation zone; (d) an elongated imperforate chamber which is vertically oriented, and encompasses and is in fluid communication with said fluid distribution means; (e) a slotted chamber which is coextensive and in fluid communication with an upper end of said imperforate chamber member; (f) said slotted chamber having an imperforate upper end plate; and (g) packing means disposed in at least a portion of said imperforate chamber, the cross-sectional area of slots of said slotted chamber being sufficient, with respect to the available flowing cross-sectional area of the resulting packed bed of said imperforate chamber, to prevent an increase in the velocity of said fluids to improve the gravitational separation of said fluids having different densities.